<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God i wanna kiss under the stars :] by yk_ithadtohappen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455962">God i wanna kiss under the stars :]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk_ithadtohappen/pseuds/yk_ithadtohappen'>yk_ithadtohappen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Meet-Up, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, Sweet, Valentine's Day, its so cute im actually kinda proud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yk_ithadtohappen/pseuds/yk_ithadtohappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap decides to surprise his boyfriend for Valentine's Day</p><p>Based on Karl's tweet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God i wanna kiss under the stars :]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the fastest I've written anything ever so i hope it's still good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap glances between the tweet and the time at the upper left corner of his screen. Slowly, he opens a new tab to search how long the drive would be to North Carolina.</p><p><i>Eight and a half hours,</i> he thinks to himself. If he left now and drove fast he might be able to get there before midnight. The decision is simple really.</p><p>Sapap pulls a backpack from his closet and stuffs his wallet, a change of clothes, and some extra items for the road inside. He shoulders the bag, and as he looks around his room, his eyes fall on the silver bracelet that was laying on his desk. He had bought it a while ago, thinking of giving it to Karl when they met, but he completely forgot about it until now. He picks it up and twirls it in his hand for a moment before putting it in the front pocket of his bag and leaving the room.</p><p>On his way out he sees Dream standing in the kitchen calling someone. Dream glances at him with a smile on his face, and Sapnap can hear the voice of a certain British man coming from the phone.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Dream asks, smile fading into confusion when he sees the backpack and the car keys in his hand.</p><p>“I was going to drive… to Karl’s… for Valentine’s Day…” he trails off at the end, smiling sheepishly as he begins to realize how stupid he sounds. Dream laughs and shoos him out the door, and he ignores George yelling “simp!” after him.</p><p> </p><p>The drive goes smoothly for the most part. Sapnap has enough snacks to tide him over, and he loses himself in the highway and how amazing it’s going to be when he finally sees the man he’s been <s>in love with</s> dating for months. He’s almost at Karl’s house when he’s shaken out of his thoughts by a call, and if he were any worse of a driver he'd probably swerve straight off the road from surprise.</p><p><i>Karl Jacobs is calling…</i> flashes across his screen and he connects the audio to the car, takes a deep breath, and hits accept.</p><p>“Hi Sapnap!” Karl’s voice comes from his speakers and instantly brings a smile to his face.</p><p>“Hey Karl,” he replies. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing. No one’s available to work on Tales, so I’m bored.”</p><p>“Wow you only want to talk to me when you’re bored? Might have to break up with you for that,” he jokes, smile widening when Karl’s laugh rings through his car.</p><p>“Shut up, you absolute chucklehead. You know that’s not true.” They fall into an easy silence as Sapnap drives and Karl types away at his computer before he speaks up again. “Are you in the car.”</p><p>Sapnap swallows nervously. He has to watch what he says now. “Yeah, I am. Grabbing some Chipotle.” Karl hums in acknowledgement, and Sapnap quickly changes the topic. “Are you going anywhere tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah actually,” and Sapnap’s heart drops. He didn’t think to ask if Karl had plans before he left the house, and eight hours in was a little late to turn back. He’s brought back when Karl continues, smile evident in his voice, with, “My other boyfriend decided to take me out to dinner.”</p><p>“Shut up, Karl! You scared me!” Sapnap laughs before realizing what he said.</p><p>“That’s what you get for breaking up with me!” Karl replies. Thankfully, he seems to have missed Sapnap’s slip.</p><p>They continue to talk for a while about anything that crosses their mind. Finally, Sapnap is taking the final exit that leads to Karl’s house.</p><p>“Hey Karl, I’m gonna go now, if that’s okay?” He stops at a red light before Karl’s neighborhood and taps at his steering wheel nervously.</p><p>“Oh are you at Chipotle? That took longer than I thought it would. Go get your food, nimrod. Can we talk on the way back?” Sapnap stifles a laugh at that.</p><p>“Of course we can. Bye!” he hangs up, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls into the driveway and looks at the clock. <i>11:58</i> He jolts from his seat, barely remembering to turn off his car before running up to the front door and ringing the doorbell. The nerves from before return. What if Karl didn’t want him here? They joked about it often, but they’d never been serious about anything. Thankfully before Sapnap could spiral too far, the front door opens and he looks up. Karl stands there with a shocked expression on his face.</p><p>“Nick,” he whispers in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day, baby,” Sapnap replies with a smile and twirls his keys around one finger. “You wanted to see the stars?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Karl quickly pulls him into a hug and squeezes him tight. “Oh my god how did you-”</p><p>Sapnap cuts him off with a laugh, “I’m a man of many talents, and one of them is long drives. Go grab a jacket, there are stars waiting for us to kiss under.” Karl runs back inside, and Sapnap goes back to the car that he accidentally left unlocked in the driveway. He turns it back on to warm it up as he waits, and soon enough Karl is sliding in the seat next to him. He reaches over tentatively and grips his hand over the cupholder. Karl tells him the directions to a nearby park, pointing with his free hand to the turns along the way.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive, Sapnap helps Karl to the roof of his car and they lay there together under a blanket he managed to find in his trunk. The stars aren’t very bright this close to the light pollution of the city, but they enjoy it all the same, simply existing in each other’s presence.</p><p>Karl points out the few constellations he can see, and Sapnap tries, and fails, to remember them all. More than that, he tries to memorize Karl’s face. Seeing him in front of his eyes rather than through a screen was surreal, and he wants to stay by his side forever.</p><p>Karl shifts beside him and turns to catch Sapnao staring. He blushes and looks away, but Karl turns his full body so they’re sitting legs crossed facing each other on the car.</p><p>“You know,” Karl begins softly, “there was more to the tweet than looking at the stars, if you actually came here to fulfill that.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Sapnap replies, amusement flickering in his eyes. “I think I forgot what it said. Could you remind me?”</p><p>“Be quiet,” Karl says before leaning down to kiss him. Sapnap smiles into the kiss and brings his arms to rest on Karl’s shoulders, and he lets himself forget about the drive home tomorrow. In that moment, he thinks of nothing but the man in front of him that he never wants to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, leave a comment to share your thoughts! i appreciate them so much</p><p>and of course find me on twitter @ ykithadtohappen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>